Snow Storms and Hot Cocoa
by vicatron
Summary: Yuri, slight OOC - A cold Canadian day where snow has trapped everyone inside Julie's apartment complex.


Scott Pilgrim FanFic

SC01

Snow Storms and Hot Cocoa

Snow swirled around in the cold Canadian air as it covered every inch of the ground. The busy roads once filled with cars and trucks now filled with trillions of flakes of snow. All of Toronto's doors were sealed shut with the sheer weight of snow, forcing occupants their third day of being Mother Nature's hostage.

The door to an apartment complex remained unmoving as the party goers spent another grueling day locked inside of their ever static lives. Food in bowls lay across the tables where they were left four days ago, where they were set to feed hungry mouths of all party goers.

"I told you we should have left when the party was over." Ramona repeated to her fiancé.

"We could've but this is the first time that everyone has been together in ages." Scott replied. "I really wanted to catch up with everyone."

"Yeah, everyone's here. Woopty fucking do." Kim announced, getting many stares. "I should have left when I realized it was one of Julie's parties."

"Of course it was one of my parties, like anyone else could have a successful party." She smiled triumphantly, ego large as ever.

"Whatever." Natalie, also known as Envy, said as she got off the couch. "I'm going to sleep in your bed, I'm tired and anyone that disturbs me is getting a kick to the crotch."

"Still a bitch." Kim pointed out the obvious only to get sighs as replies.

"Hey does anyone know where my sister went?" Scott asked as he noticed her absence, even if he didn't care.

"I think she said her friends lived down the hall, so she ditched us." Stephen replied as he emerged from an adjacent room only to grab some food and retreat back into the room.

"Oh man." Scott replied. "I wanted that bowl of chips for later."

"You know what? I've been with you guys for three days, I'm going to take a walk." Kim announced as she got up and exited through the door.

The halls of the apartment complex were chilly as the heating failed on the second day of the blizzard. Kim forgot that the only reason their room was warm was because there were so many of them there. She wished that she grabbed her jacket on the way out, but she wasn't going to go back just to get it.

Her feet carried her down halls and up stairwells, while her mind wondered. Scott and Ramona where engaged, that was to be expected, but where was she? She was still single. All of her previous boyfriends had felt wrong, except for Scott. There was a spark when they kissed, a spark that no other could give her, a spark that… wait. Something was nagging in the back of Kim's mind, she could vaguely recall a kiss. That kiss held a spark, but who was it with, where was it, and why couldn't see remember?

"Hey Kim, where are you going?" A voice asked not too far away.

With a quick look around it was clear that it was from the only other person in the hallway, Knives Chau. "Knives? Where have you been?" Kim asked as she tried to pinpoint something in the back of her mind.

"I've been around, seeing if anyone around here needed help. But you still haven't answered my question." Knives replied as she took a few steps closer towards Kim.

"I'm not going anywhere, am I?" Kim asked, her voice depressed.

"Kim?" Knives asked concerned.

"I've basically been single since Scott and I ended the relationship when he moved away. And every other relation I try only ends horribly. Am I really that bad a person that no one wants me?" Kim was breaking down, even in her monotone voice Knives could told she was breaking down.

Knives hugged Kim as tears slowly flowed out of Kim's eyes, her body quivering from not only the cold but from her emotional breakdown. "Kim, I'm sure you'll find someone that will love you, you just need to not give up." Kim was reassured enough to stop crying after a few minutes of being held in Knives' embrace. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah." Kim answered quietly. "Don't tell anyone about this please."

"Sure. Why don't we go to my friend's place, She's on vacation in Rome." Knives led Kim up a flight of stairs and past two doors before opening the next one admitting Kim in before herself and turned on the lights.

Kim sat down on the couch as Knives went into a kitchen and started boiling water. As Kim sat there something clicked in her mind, the beach. She had that kiss when they went to the beach, but who was the kiss with?

"Here" Knives snapped Kim out of her thoughts once again as she handed her a steaming mug. "It's hot chocolate."

"Thanks" Kim said taking a sip out of the mug, its contents warming her body immensely. "This is good, what brand is it?"

"Oh, ah I made it myself. It's just a mix of hot water, milk, coco powder, and sugar." Knives answered with a slight blush gracing her cheeks, a somewhat familiar blush to Kim.

"Maybe I should ask for your recipe." Kim commented with a slight smile before it turned back into a frown. "Do you really think that anyone will like me?"

"No" Knives answered honestly, causing Kin to lower her head in disappointment. "I know somebody likes you Kim." She continued confidently. "You are beautiful, smart, and honest. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Really?" Asked Kim.

"Yes." Knives answered with a smile.

"If you know that someone likes me, could you tell me who?"

Knives' face turned into a shade of rose when Kim asked. "Wha… What? You want to know who? B…B…But-"

"So you were only saying it to make me feel better?" Kim asked.

Knives sighed. "Fine I'll tell you, just… just close your eyes."

"Why do I need to close my eyes?" Kim asked skeptically.

"Just do it, okay?"

Kim did as she was told, closed her eyes and waited. Seconds later soft lips met hers, her eyes shot open and her brain recalled everything. The beach, the bonfire, the alcohol, the drunken kissing, and the spark from said kiss. Kim was too stunned to react, but by the time she came to Knives was sitting at the far end of the couch staring at the floor with sad eyes.

"We kissed." Kim stated. "Back when we went to the beach."

"We did." Knives confirmed. "I remember the whole night but you didn't remember anything in the morning. So I thought that it would be better if I didn't remind you and let you be. I tried to move on, but It was painful, my mind kept wondering back to you."

"I'm sorry." Kim said.

"I know you-"Knives started before being cut off.

"Let me finish. I'm sorry, that I forgot our first kiss. And I want to make it up to you. Would you like to go on a date sometime?" Kim offered the younger girl.

"You want… to go out with me?" Knives asked not sure if she should believe her ears.

"Please." Kim begged. "Give me a chance. I'll do my best to… love you and… and… please give me a chance."

"Kim," Knives paused, her smile returned to her face, and placed her hand on Kim's shoulder. "I would love to."

"Thank you." Kim whispered as she leaned in towards Knives and slowly closed her eyes, Knives did the same.

_Meanwhile back at Julie's place_.

"I want 'nother beer!" Neil yelled out intoxicated while laughing his ass off.

"There is no more." Stephen replied angrily. "You drank what was left, thanks for sharing, asshole."

"Don't worry." Neil replied in a drunken stupor. "I'll find more, I'm sure there's ton left. Let me look in 'ere." He slurred as her reached for Julie's bedroom door.

"Don't open that!" Wallace yelled too late as the door creaked open, followed by female screams.

Not even a second later Natalie, her naked body covered with bed covers, kicked the drunken Neil straight in the crotch. He went down instantly, but everyone else was wide eyed at what was behind the little angry diva. It was Julie's clean room, clothes scattered on the floor, and a naked Stacey Pilgrim covered by the bed sheets.

Natalie slammed the door, cutting of everyone view, so hard that pictures fell off the wall. "I… I should have locked the door." Natalie said sadly.

"Oh my god." Stacey said embarrassed. "Did he… see me naked." She asked, cheeks and ears colored red.

"I don't know." Natalie admitted. "But if he did I'll beat it out of him. I'll…I'll…I'm sorry."

"There's nothing we can do now, cat's out of the bag." Stacey admitted hiding herself under the covers. "Just lock the door and hold me."

Natalie did as she was told and embraced the younger girl in her arms. "Guess you don't want to continue where we left off?" The silence was her only answer besides the fact that Stacey wiggled closer to her. Natalie tightened her wrap on the younger girl's waist and kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well."


End file.
